


From One, A Hundred Lives

by Tracing the Stars (macchad00)



Series: A Gift of a Curse [1]
Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Bleeding, Chuuya’s only mentioned, Gen, Mori’s an asshole, Original Ability user character, POV Original Character, Vomiting, depictions of blood, original character with author namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchad00/pseuds/Tracing%20the%20Stars
Summary: Mori has a theory about Fukuda Chiyo-ni’s ability, one that allows her influence over the minds of those around her, and allows her to see into the minds of those she touches. Chiyo suffers the aftermath of Mori testing his theory.
Series: A Gift of a Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129739
Kudos: 1





	From One, A Hundred Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Original character is named Fukuda Chiyo-ni and the line “From the mind, A Hundred Opening Lives” is a (slightly altered) line from this authors poem. The actual line being; “From the mind  
> of a single, long vine  
> one hundred opening lives.”  
> More about Chiyo’s ability is noted at the end 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> There is blood  
> There is a somewhat descriptive vomiting scene  
> The use of the word “rape” is used, but it is not used to discuss sexual assault. There is no sexual activity within this piece at all. 
> 
> Please let me know if I missed anything, and if you have any questions let me know. 
> 
> This is timed after Dazai has left the Port Mafia, so Chuuya is roughly 17 or 18 if I remember the timeline correctly. 
> 
> Chiyo was living in Suribachi city when Mori found her due to her ability. Chuuya is the person who found her/recruited her to the port mafia. Chuuya is spending time overseas for mafia work at this point.

_“I have a theory.”_

The words had sent a chill down her spine. Or maybe it was his voice, or the way she looked at her like a predator playing with its recent catch. It felt like that, at least. For the months she had been here, working interrogations and intelligence for the Port Mafia, every second it felt like she was simply a new toy for Mori to play with. He said she was lucky, they were looking for someone with her skills, as he put it. That really, she could have easily been just another child left to suffer in the streets of Suribachi City, but because he was so generous, he helped her. As if he was the one who had done anything. 

Now, hours later as she stands with Mori at her back, and a captive from whatever gang had bothered the mafia chained to the wall before her, she wonders where she would be anyways, if not for Chuuya. She couldn’t help but wish he was here, she knew after this she would need a drink, and someone she could trust.

“Fukuda, dear,” she could hear the grin in Mori’s voice as he called her out. “I know you aren’t wasting our precious time, now, hm?”

Maybe she’d be lucky and her mind would break instead, the idea was one which brought her a sickening sense of amusement. Mori believed she could shatter a person's mind, how dreadful it would be for her own mind to be shattered instead. Though, if he kept pushing her, she was sure her mind would finally crumble on its own, her ability would make sure of that.

But for the present moment, Fukuda Chiyo-ni would focus on Mori’s little experiment, and do as she was told. To break the mind of the human before her, something Mori had simply theorized, or so he said, and something she already knew she could do. She gave a quiet sigh, stepping forward and reaching her hands to lift her victims chin for him to face her. “From the mind,” she spoke, leaning forward to press her forehead against that of her victim. “A hundred opening lives.”

To the eye, there was almost nothing. No sound, motion, no echoing noises. There was simply silence, only broken by sharp gasps of breath and pained whimpers from the man chained to the cement pillar. For Mori, it must have been quite a pleasing scene. The the almost 16 year old surrounded by the soft ribbons of a red-violet light, it’s color resembling that of a dark red wine, her face hidden but the tension in her body clear in the tightness of her shoulders, the flexing of her fingers, and the harsh bite of her jaw as her teeth ground together. The man chained before her was in obvious pain, muscles drawn taut, a hint of crimson on his otherwise dreary appearance as blood began dripping from his eyes, mixing with the salt water tears that fell silently. 

The scene was far different for Chiyo, as she opened the mind of this stranger, picking at his memories and knowledge as she searched for whatever would be useful for the mafia. She felt the pain she was causing, knew how in a few hours there would be blood dripping from her ears, her nose, falling from her eyes, all as her mind crumbled. In what was only seconds to Mori, Chiyo had scraped away the information of years of a life, and then, when there was nothing else to grasp for, when she would normally have been finished and left to recover elsewhere, she instead pushed further. The fraying insecurities left in the weakened mind of her victim–there was no other word for it, she would think when it came time to tell someone. Because this man is as a victim, and her power the perpetrator behind the crime–and the clear connection between memories were pulled at, slowly tearing apart, beating and ripping and raping the mind of the man until there would be no chance of him forming coherent thoughts, let alone speech, ever again. It felt like a lifetime to Chiyo, and was over in minutes.

The figure of the man slumped as Chiyo jolted away, the back of her hand pressed to her nose as she felt the starting of the flow of blood. Her movement left her dizzy, her sense of balance not yet returned and leaving her to stumble and fall. A pained whine escaped her as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the wave of nausea to finally pass. And Mori, still watching with sharp, bright eyes, grinned. 

“Fukuda-chan,” Mori hummed, not waiting for her attention. “I would have thought that you’ve done this before with how efficiently you work.” He paused a moment, not waiting for a response but instead thinking over the application of this tool and improving its efficiency. “We shall continue working on this until you can do so without such a pitiful response. And hopefully much quicker, it’s just as easy to interrogate and kill someone, don’t you think? It would be a shame for you to no longer be of use to us.”

“Of course, Mori-sensei,” her response barely more than a gasp of breath, her head bowed forward as she fought the continuing waves of pain and nausea, accompanied now by the icy chill that grasped her heart as fear sank in. With another breath, Chiyo pushed herself up, eyes focused on the rough cement they stood on and only squeezing shut for a moment in hopes of controlling her turning stomach. Another breath, followed by her forcing air out through her nose and cringing as the blood splattered over her hand. Mori’s thoughtful hum behind her drawing attention back to his presence with a small but noticeable flinch.

“We’ll have to work on that,” was the comment he gave, his predatory grin contradicting the disinterest in his eyes and the annoyance at such an inconvenience obvious in his mind that he didn’t bother trying to shield from the child’s ability. “Blood loss is quite an unpleasant way to go, though surely that shouldn’t be a problem?”

“Of course not, sensei,” though the thought of how often he would force her to do this, Chiyo couldn’t help but worry a little. It wasn’t a lot of blood, but without adequate time after… she frowned, her train of thought shattering as she felt the beginning of the migraine that would leave her struggling to get through the rest of the day. With an amused wave of his hand, Mori dismissed her, leaving her standing in the silence of the room, not even the thoughts from the collapsed man behind her disturbing her mind as it had when she had entered. _Brain dead is just another way to say dead,_ she mused, pulling a flat box from her back pocket and tapping out two large tablets. With a dry mouth, she forced them down her throat and began her own trek home. 

Of course, the second the sun, hanging low in the sky, pierced her eyes, her destination was quickly changed. Chuuya’s flat was closer, she could easily pick the lock if the spare key wasn’t there, and most importantly, he was overseas. He respected Mori, and despite her own distaste for the man, she couldn’t bring herself to let Chuuya know the extent of the man’s sins. Not yet, at least. Not while he still held that emptiness and pain that she could feel in his mind still lingered.

With her mind set, she opened her phone to send an email, informing Chuuya of her use of his property (and would later be surprised at the lack of mistakes made in the message typed through mostly closed eyes), and left her own sins behind her, if only for a few short moments before they caught up once again.

* * *

  
While it had only been minutes, the walk to the flat felt like hours as the sun set and left a chill in the air. The blood on Chiyo’s hand almost dried, and hands shoved in the pockets of a hoodie to avoid any unnecessary attention to the blood. She would deal with the mess later, once she could see straight and didn’t feel like her stomach would jump out of her throat. The spare key was where it usually was, and as she stepped inside she felt the world spin. The bathroom, she just had to make it to the bathroom. Then she could deal with the blood that she could feel welling like tears in her eyes, and the migraine that left her world too bright. With the door closed behind her, once the world had stopped spinning, she dragged herself towards the bathroom.

Flipping the light switch on was the final nail in the coffin, her hand quickly slamming it off as her control vanished and Chiyo quickly found herself retching into the toilet, a mix of blood along with stomach acid coming up and little else. She almost wished she had eaten earlier, if only so there was something to expel from her body that didn’t make it feel like her stomach was twisting itself into knots. At least, not as much as it felt like it was as she felt herself heave again, tears mixed into the blood that dropped down from her eyes. The plan had been to clean herself up and stay somewhere the blood she was losing would be easy to clean away, maybe, if she could handle the noise, a warm bath–the water heater hadn’t worked in ages at home, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a warm bath. Or been warm without huddling in blankets close to the fire–but it seemed the plan was now taking a different course, in the form of dry heaving until her empty stomach settled again long enough for Chiyo to catch her breath before she felt herself leaning heavily against the white porcelain and struggling to keep herself up while she choked and gagged and spit out nothing once again. When the nausea finally passed, her stomach feeling settled enough that she no longer felt the need to hold herself above the bloody mess in the otherwise clean, white toilet. She moved to grasp at the handle to flush away the mess, only to quickly change her hands destination to simply close the seat. The noise, she dreaded what the noise would cause if she even tried. 

The thought of moving was exhausting, so instead of leaving the small room that housed the toilet, she slowly pulled the hoodie from her shoulders, using the already bloody sleeve to wipe her mouth, the other to wipe the red streaks from her cheeks and her eyes before sitting with her back pressed into the corner. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was dark and quiet, and she couldn’t hear the loud thoughts of strangers around her, and it was cool. So it wasn’t comfortable, not really, but it was comfortable enough that Chiyo didn’t mind staying with her knees curled to her chest, cushioning her head as she closed her eyes and breathed. The sour taste in her mouth was still there, but she could deal with it later. For now, she just wanted to not exist, for the pain to go away and the blood still slowly dripping from her eyes to stop dripping, and for her mind to maybe piece itself back together. In the silence and the dark, she never even noticed herself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiyo’s ability has a few points:  
> \- Passively, her voice has an influence over people’s minds; they believe her and feel compelled to do as she asks or says unless it goes against the persons beliefs or morals or their general character.  
> \- Passively, she can hear the thoughts of those around her. Basically she constantly is hearing people’s unfiltered and unprotected thoughts almost constantly.  
> \- Actively, when she touches a person, she can look into their mind and memories, and learn what they know. By holding someone’s face in her hands, with her fingers touching their temples and her forehead against them, she can go through their mind more thoroughly. By doing so, she will lose a piece of her own memories.  
> \- Actively, while she’s in someone’s mind, she can change the way things are remembered, or force the memories out of a persons mind entirely. She can manipulate a persons mind to the point of breaking. This has severe physical consequences along with losing some of her own memories.


End file.
